Happy Valentine's Day, Colette
by MissRemelia
Summary: jkjlkjg i'm sorry this is so horrid I wanted to write fluff for valentines day and all but yeah I tried Colloyd ok sorry i suck at writing


"V-valentine's day?!" Lloyd choked loudly.

Genis nodded, hiding the lone rose behind his back. "I-I-I wanted to give P-Presea something special" he said dreamily.

Crap, he had forgotten Valentine's day was tomorrow. Dammit what should he do?

Lloyd, obviously lost in thought, didn't notice the smirk on his best friends face.

Genis leaned mischievously toward his friend. "Say Lloyd, what did you get Colette?"

Lloyd fell over backwards, torn out of his train of thought.

"Don't tell me you forget, right Lloyd?" Genis smirked even more.

"S-shut up of course not!" Lloyd said clenching his fists. This was a huge lie. He had totally forgotten, he was so busy he hadn't payed attention to the days. He had to think of something fast.

Becoming even more vengeful for all the teasing Lloyd put him through in the past, Genis took it up a notch.

"I bet Zelos would get her something amazing" Even knowing Zelos wouldn't do something like that, the young elf enjoyed his friend's reaction.

That crossed the line for Lloyd. He jumped of the floor and ran off to the town with a simple "I'll be back later."

Going from shop to shop, the young swordsman had no idea what to do.

"Yo, Lloyd!" a familiar voice called.

Lloyd frowned as he turned around to see the red headed chosen practically skipping his way over to him. It wasn't that he disliked the guy, but at times like this, when Lloyd was thinking about Colette, he was a pain.

"Don't tell me you forgot to get something for Colette?" Zelos mocked.

"O-oi! Of course I didn't" Lloyd lied. Zelos saw right through his lie.

"Forgot did you? Mmm that's not good, not good at all. You see I was smart and already have something for Sheena"

Lloyd sighed, knowing he was right.

"BUT!" the red head brightened up suddenly, and Lloyd knew what was going to happen next.

"Lucky, you have me here to help you! I know just what girls want, you see?"

"No I'm fine-" Lloyd attempted to say, but this didn't seem to register to Zelos.

"First things first!" he smirked. "You should-"

"DON'T BOTHER" Lloyd yelled, his face flushed red. He didn't even need to hear the rest to know what Zelos would say next.

"Fine fine, be that way. Well then, you should impress her. Get her something nice. Maybe a diamond necklace, or a gold bracelets, or-"

Lloyd sighed. "I don't think I can afford something like that, Zelos…"

Lloyd sighed and looked up at the sky. He had been browsing for a while, yet still came up with nothing. He felt so hopeless.

"Lloyd, is that you?"

Lloyd looked up to see his team mate, Sheena, standing before him.

"What are you doing, looking so bummed out? That's not like you" She said sitting down.

Lloyd kicked a stray rock that was under his feet. "I don't know what to get Collete for Valentine's day. Zelos was no help either…"

Sheena scoffed. "Of course he's no help, that perverted Chosen probably doesn't even know how to express his true feelings…" she said a little bitterly. Lloyd couldn't help but smirk, thinking of how she would react when Zelos gave her present.

"Colette huh?" Sheena said looking at him. "Well, Lloyd, I think you are thinking about it too hard, to be honest. Nobody knows Colette like you do, there's no way one of us can help, really. You are her best friend right?"

"Yeah that's true…" Lloyd said, getting rather disappointed. He didn't exactly think of Colette as just a "best friend" and Sheena must have realized her mistake.

"B-but, of course, you can easily be more than that" she said quickly trying to fix things. "But you know, you've known her longer than any of us have. She opens up to you the most. We can suggest things all we want, but in the end the only one who knows the right things to do is you, right?"

Lloyd looked up. Maybe she was right. They had known each other for years. Gone on an adventure together, even saved the worlds together. He sighed.

"I know, but it isn't easy. I haven't even been able to tell her my feelings, after all this time. Even before the journey I…" Lloyd let his words run off, thinking about how many times he had the chance to tell her, and almost losing her forever.

Sheena smiled sympathetically. "Lloyd, Colette doesn't need a whole lot to be happy. The time she smiles the brightest is when she's with you, you know." Lloyd blushed at this, but Sheena continued. "I don't think you need to do much to make her happy. Something simple would probably do it. Besides she probably doesn't expect anything from you."

The last statement was a mistake and caused Lloyd to panic.

"W-w-w-w-w-what?! B-b-b-but I…"

"Nononononoo sorry I didn't mean like that." Sheena said laughing. She patted him on the back and got up. "Well I gotta go. Looks like it's up to you now"

All right, Lloyd thought as he stood up. He was gonna do this somehow.

Hiding the box of chocolates and small white teddy bear behind his back, Lloyd stepped outside, looking for Colette. After a while of searching, he spotted the bright blonde hair by the small beach near the village. Gathering up his courage, he walked slowly over to her.

"Colette"

The girl turned around and brightened as soon as she saw him. Lloyd blushed, though trying so hard to hide it, realizing Sheena was right, she only smiled like that at times like this.

She ran up to him and smiled brightly. "Happy Valentine's day Lloyd!" Maybe it was Lloyd imagination but her cheeks looked a bit pink. She looked stunning, her hair shinning, her eyes sparkling, her face glistening in the sunset. Overall he was at a loss for words.

"Colette…" He managed to mutter out. But before he could bring the chocolates from behind his back, he was startled to realize that Colette had just kissed him on the cheek. His face turned bright red, and he felt his hands shaking. Was this her present to him? Did she feel the same way back? His heart was beating 100 miles an hour. Dammit his present was nothing compared to hers, what would he do?

Noticing his silence, Colette's happy expression faded and she began to look regretful. "Ah, I'm sorry…" She said looking away.

Damn damn damn damn he had to do something fast she thought he was angry. On an impulse, he did the first thing that came to mind. The thing he had wanted to do for so long.

He gently grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were so warm, so soft, just like Lloyd had imagined. Colette relaxed more as she realized what was happening, he felt her hands rest on his chest as she leaned in closer, making him gain confidence and deepen the kiss. As he let go, both of their faces were a deep scarlet. She didn't remove her hands from his chest, and her eyes began to water.

"Lloyd…"

Realizing the chocolates and stuffed bear were still in his hand, which was now around her waist, he freed one hand and handed them to her, looking away trying to hide how red his face was, though it was impossible not to notice.

He heard Colette let out a cute little gasp, one that made Lloyd smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Colette"


End file.
